Perdi segunda parte
by Arfaxad
Summary: Los problemas de Jyrl apenas comienzan a mostrar su rostro, aun no conoce lo que es la desesperacion  esta historia comienza a volverse un poco mas sanguinaria, asi que pido disculpas si se me paso la mano y comente si les gusta para seguir publicando


Perdí (segunda parte)

Las armas de los trolls eran rudimentarias pero mortales, con arcos mal construidos y flechas chuecas atacaban lo mejor que podían, uno de los monstruos lanzó una flecha con su arco la cual fue a parar en el hombro de una de las guerreras, pero la flecha era tan chueca que solo se clavó un poco y se rompió por la mitad derribando a la mujer de su caballo. Otro atacó con su lanza que era muy torcida y por ello falló el golpe contra una de las valkirias pero el problema mayor apenas se presentaba.

Jyrl esquivó otro ataque y atacó directamente con su espada el vientre de su oponente, la hoja apenas se hundió un poco pero la espada quedó aprisionada al tiempo que el monstruo soltaba un quejido y de un golpe de revés mandaba a la chica a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

No soltó el arma pero la herida fue muy pequeña, su piel era muy gruesa, apenas un hilo de sangre salía despacio de la hendidura hecha, el troll se llevó una mano a la abertura y la tocó, frotó un poco y observó la sangre como si fuera algo nuevo, algo misterioso y bello, sus gestos se suavizaron por un momento pero de súbito volvió a deformar su rostro para mostrar una expresión de furia al tiempo que esgrimía su enorme garrote.

Jyrl se incorporó pesadamente y volteó en todas direcciones para observar como sus hermanas peleaban con todo lo que podían, volaban piedras enormes y palos, se escuchaban los gritos y las exclamaciones de las jóvenes al tiempo que se fundían con los gruñidos de los monstruos que peleaban tan valientemente como las chicas que trataban de ganar terreno.

¿De dónde salieron tantos? –Dijo Jyrl en voz baja al tiempo que centraba de nuevo su atención en el rival que tenía al frente.

Nuevamente se lanzó hacia el troll el cual atacó de frente pero la chica lo esquivó lanzando un tajo al cuello, el golpe fue potente pero la espada se hundió apenas un cuarto del grosor de la hoja.

Maldición –Pensó Jyrl al notar que la espada no salía del cuello.

No pudo pensar más pues el monstruo lanzó un golpe tan rápido y potente que la joven soltó su espada al salir volando a varios pasos de allí. El dolor en el estomago era tal que no podía levantarse, sentía las piernas que le temblaban y los brazos no querían responder, tomó una lanza que estaba tirada cerca de ella para usarla como bastón y poder levantarse, sintió los pasos en el suelo, levantó lentamente la mirada y vio al troll que se acercaba preparando un golpe.

Por un instante pensó en muchas cosas, ser la quinta más fuerte para morir asesinada por un simple troll en una batalla sin importancia, toda la pasión y el orgullo para terminar así… ¡no!... no debía suceder así… era una de las más fuertes y un simple troll no era problema… esto era cuestión de orgullo.

Al momento que el monstruo levantó su garrote Jyrl se apeó y tomó la lanza, cuando el monstro soltó el ataque se inclinó ligeramente hacia al frente y la chica aprovechó ese impulso para clavar la lanza en tierra y hacer que el mismo troll se clavara en ella, el arma penetró la piel y se clavó una buena porción en el cuerpo del monstruo el cual soltó su garrote y se incorporó lentamente, observó el broquel con asombro mientras se tambaleaba y tocaba el arma como si la acariciara, finalmente cayó pesadamente sobre su lado derecho.

Todos observaron como si alguien hubiese solicitado la atención, se hizo un silencio extraño mientras todos observaban hacia el centro de todo, justo donde estaba la pequeña valkiria contemplando a su oponente, tomó la lanza y de un gran jalón la sacó un poco, tuvo que hacer varios esfuerzos hasta que logró sacar completamente el arma, la piel cubrió la herida mostrando solo un poco de grasa que sobresalía.

La chica se giró hacia otro troll que peleaba contra dos valkirias y atacó, como si hubiesen dado la orden de pelea todos continuaron de nuevo pero esta vez algunos trolls comenzaron a huir, algo poco común para seres tan aguerridos que estaban impuestos a pelear hasta el último, como una valkiria lo haría, solo quedaron unos pocos que fueron rodeados mientras los reducían, el ultimo fue rodeado por las más fuertes entre las que se encontraba Jyrl, la chica notó el miedo en el monstruo que retrocedía hasta que finalmente ya no pudo moverse.

Es solo un animal –Se dijo a sí misma - tiene miedo porque ya no puede hacer mas, que patético, debería mostrar valor hasta en el momento de la muerte.

Las lanzas atravesaron el cuerpo del último que quedaba en pie, ni siquiera pudo gruñir de dolor, solo surgieron borbotones de sangre de su hocico al tiempo que se desplomaba pesadamente.

¡Hagan un recuento de las perdidas! –Gritó Brunilda- ¡quiero saber si perdimos hermanas!

Las pérdidas son dolorosas pero no poco comunes en una guerra y por ello Jyrl no prestó mayor atención a lo que había alrededor, solo quería descansar y tomar un poco de aire. "Revisa cerca de Jyrl" se escuchó la orden de Brunilda hacia Sjohn, la chica se apresuró a buscar cerca del troll que había peleado con Jyrl desde el principio, la chica volteó hacia Jyrl y le dijo:

Tu espada sigue en el cuello de este troll ¿la quieres de regreso?

Jyrl iba a contestar pero la voz se le entrecortó al ver que el monstruo movía su mano hacia el cuello y se quitaba la espada, la chica comenzó a correr mientras gritaba al tiempo que Sjohn se giraba para ver de qué se trataba, el monstruo se incorporó un poco y con un movimiento torpe pero rápido clavó la espada de Jyrl en el vientre de la valkiria, casi al instante llegó Jyrl con la lanza y de un golpe tan violento le clavó el broquel en el hocico rompiéndole los dientes, la lanza salió por la nuca del anima el cual cayó pesadamente.

Jyrl se giró hacia Sjohn que estaba tirada en el suelo mientras sus hermanas llegaban corriendo, la chica moribunda levantó su mano derecha para que se la tomara su hermana, la chica de grises ojos le tomó la mano y con tristeza comenzó a tratar de calmarla pero la joven haciendo un gran esfuerzo le dijo:

Bruno… llévaselo a Bruno… por favor… que sepa que nunca se me olvidó el trato…

La chica exhaló y cerró los ojos lentamente mientras Jyrl trataba de contener el llanto, se incorporó y notó que tenía un objeto en las manos, abrió su mano y observó un collar de lana de color gris, muy sencillo, pero muy bien elaborado, parecía una honda con la que los egipcios atacaban pero esta estaba hecha toda de lana gris.

Brunilda llegó corriendo para observar que había pasado pero ya solo podía contemplar, la valkiria observó con dolor a su hermana caída y vio la espada de Jyrl clavada en el vientre de la valiente.

¡¿Qué significa esto? –Gritó Brunilda muy indignada- ¿Por qué tu espada está en su cuerpo?

El troll que Jyrl atacó fue el que se la clavó –Contestó otra valkiria al tiempo que algunas otras asentían.

Pero entonces no lo remató –Dijo Brunilda muy enojada- debió asegurarse de que estuviera muerto.

Es cierto –Pensó Jyrl mientras abría mas los ojos- no me aseguré de rematarlo… ¿fue mi culpa? No… el fragor de la batalla…

La chica no podía pensar bien en lo que había sucedido hasta que Brunilda notó que Jyrl sostenía algo entre las manos.

¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó la valkiria.

Me lo dio Sjohn antes de morir –Contestó un tanto turbada la valkiria- me dijo que se lo diera a Bruno…

¿A Bruno? –Preguntó Brunilda ya con voz entrecortada- no… Sjohn… pobrecita… ¿Por qué se te prohíbe tan grande alegría? Eras noble… no merecías esto, de todas, eras la que menos merecía esto… vamos a llevarla a casa… Jyrl, mas tarde quiero hablar contigo.

La comitiva de valkirias cargó con las heridas y las caídas, veinte heridas de gravedad, diez caídas en combate. ¿Por qué se molesta tanto mi hermana? Se preguntaba Jyrl mientras avanzaban entre la niebla que comenzaba a descender, las bajas no eran extrañas en esos combates y no había motivo para molestarse por un suceso así que no cambiaba el destino de la guerra ni los hechos pasados, antes bien debían celebrar la victoria obtenida pero aun eso había sido pequeña y no había mucho que celebrar.

Volvieron a las habitaciones que correspondían a cada chica para comer y lavarse tranquilamente que por demás está decir, tener la oportunidad de relajar sus cuerpos y sus mentes. Las tareas de relajación pasaron sin pena ni gloria y más tarde incineraron los cuerpos de sus hermanas para enviarlas de nuevo al Valhala; la ultima en ser incinerada fue Sjohn y por ella Brunilda lloro de una manera más tierna y compasiva lo que notaron varias guerreras. Al terminar, Brunilda interceptó a Jyrl y le ordenó acompañarla a su habitación, Jyrl aceptó sin reparo alguno.

Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir –Comenzó a hablar Brunilda una vez estando dentro de la habitación- nuestra hermana Sjohn murió por un descuido y tú tienes que llevar su encargo lo más pronto posible, la semana que entra va a haber una selección de soldados para cumplir unas misiones especiales y voy a ver la manera de meterte entre ellas para que puedas ir y entregar ese collar, el tipo del que hablaba Sjohn es un soldado de grises barbas, ojos negros y muy robusto, más o menos de mi estatura con una cicatriz que le cruza de lado a lado la frente.

Espera un poco –Interrumpió Jyrl- ¿Qué quieres decir con llevar a cabo la misión de Sjohn? No es oficial y además fue una baja como las tantas que hay en las batallas, hoy fue ella y mañana seré yo, así es esto y no podemos cambiarlo por más esfuerzos que hagamos…

Pero esa muerte fue por tu culpa –Dijo Brunilda en un tono frio y sin expresividad en el rostro- ella murió debido a que tú no te aseguraste de matar a ese troll y la prueba está en que nuestra hermana murió con tu espada, lo menos que puedes hacer es cumplir su última voluntad.

Jyrl no se atrevía a responder debido a lo que acababa de escuchar, una de sus hermanas había muerto por su culpa y era cierto, solo quedaba ver en qué consistía aquello que iba a hacer pada poder conocer al tal Bruno, la respuesta no tardó en llegar y no fue de modo alguno agradable a la chica.

El grupo de quinientas valkirias estaba lista para partir, su misión era simple, tenían que cuidar de los soldados del reino de Schädel, el ejército había peleado con varias ciudades y clanes a la vez y esto había agradado a los dioses al punto que habían concedido quinientas valkirias a los quinientos soldados que Schädel mandaría a las montañas cerca del mar, no era su obligación casarse con ellos pero si al menos cuidarlos y asistirlos y dado que los hombres de guerra difícilmente querrían "desperdiciar" una oportunidad con alguna de las jóvenes, pues bien, varios matrimonios estaban casi asegurados.

¡Esto es tonto! –Gritó Jyrl cuando supo que sería enviada a cuidar de un hombre- si un guerrero necesita de una mujer para que le cuiden sus espaldas entonces que cambie de ocupación y que se dedique a otras tonterías.

Son órdenes de Odin –Dijo Brunilda muy seria- no puedes rechazar una orden de Odin y lo sabes.

Pero –Seguía Jyrl hundida en su ira- no tengo deseos de estar con algún hombre ni cuidarlo, menos casarme con él… ¡jamás!


End file.
